SI PELIT
by Uzumaki Haris
Summary: disuatu tempat yang sudah tidak layak pakai,hiduplah sembilan manusia yang mereka sebut AKATSUKI. 4 dari mereka sedang jatuh sakit.tapi teman mereka yaitu kakuzu tidak berniat untuk menolong.bagaimana kisah selengkapnya? silahkan dibaca


Ini adalah fanfict pertama saya,jadi mohon dimaklumi ya kalo jelek ^^

Alur cerita punya saya

Tapi character tetap punya masashi kishimoto

Dont Like Dont read

_**Si Pelit**__**  
**_  
Di suatu tempat yang nista [menurut saya]  
ada seorang yang sedang asik menghitung  
uangnya dengan senyum.

"wah udah ada 10 juta nih,mesti disimpen biar  
leader dan anggota gak tau,bisa abis uangku" kata  
orang nista ini yang bernama kakuzu.  
Kakuzu Menaruh Uangnya di Kandang Anjing Milik  
Tobi autis [sejak kapan tobi melihara hewan].

"mudah2an disini aman,kan jarang yang  
jagain uangku ya anjing jelek" kata  
kakuzu Sang Anjing yg entah mengerti sedang diejek  
menggigit tangan kakuzu.

"aadaddauu,sakit tau" kata kakuzu  
"#&% % % % % " kata si anjing milik tobi  
"au ah,terserah lu mau ngomong apa deh,dasar  
kucel" kakuzu pergi sambil menahan kesakitan

DIDALAM MARKAS AKATSUKI

"lead,kita sedang butuh dana untuk mengobati  
zetsu,sasori,deidara,dan kisame " kata hidan  
"bagaimana nih?kan kau tau bendahara kita sipelit  
itu hidan" ucap pein

"tapi kalo begini terus mereka bisa mati,leader"  
tanya hidan  
"kita berdoa saja agar ada bantuan" kata pein..  
"AMMMMMIIIIINNNN " jawab hidan

seminggu berlalu kejadian sakitnya  
zetsu,sasori,deidara,dan kisame  
tapi nasib berkata lain,mereka meninggal karena  
tidak diobati penyakitnya.  
tentu ini menjadi duka buat pein,itachi,hidan,dan  
tobi.

"temen2 kita meninggal gara2 sipelit itu  
ketua,bagaimana kita usir saja?" usul itachi yang  
sedih kehilangan teman seperti kisame yang baik.

"tenanglah itachi senpai,semua ada jalan  
keluarnya kok" kata si tobi,yang biasanya  
juga sedih harus kehilangan panutannya yaitu  
deidara dan sasori.  
mereka berdua padahal selalu  
saja memarahi tobi,tetapi tobi menganggap itu  
nasihat agar tidak terjadi lagi.  
"udahlah kita usir saja, nanti terjadi  
yang seperti ini lagi"ujar hidan.

"baiklah,tapi jangan kita yg usir malam  
kita pergi dari markas untuk selamanya" kata pein  
"oke,kita tinggal sipelit itu,kita akan memulai  
hidup baru sebagai pelayan di restoran adikku  
sasuke" kata itachi

"baiklah jika para senpai begitu,tobi ikut saja"  
jawab tobi dgn nada pasrah.

keesokan harinya dimarkas akatsuki

"teman2 ada yang mau bayar kas akatsuki?"  
tanya kakuzu.

dia heran tidak ada jawaban,dia yg penasaran  
langsung mencari mereka,dia belum tau kalau  
anggota dan lead sudah pergi dari markas.  
"heeey teman2,kalian kemana?" kakuzu panik.

dia langsung teringat akan uangnya yg ditaruh di  
kandang peliharaannya betapa  
terkejutnya kakuzu melihat kandang itu  
kosong,uangnya tidak ada.  
tapi ada secuil kertas,langsung saja kakuzu  
mengambilnya dan membacanya

"kakuzu,ini hukuman buat lu karena kepelitan lu  
membuat temen kita kami tidak  
akan pernah kembali lagi untuk uang  
yang itu terima kasih akan gunakan untuk  
perjalanan kami mencari kehidupan baru,salam  
perpisahan..by Leader pein"

"oh tidak,mereka semua meninggalkan gua  
disini,maafkan gua temen2,gua janji gak akan pelit  
lagi ke elu semua,pliiiss maafin gua" kata kakuzu  
sendirian

"TIDAAAAAKKKK" teriak kakuzu sekencang  
kencangnya,dia bersedih bukan karena uang tapi  
dia sedih karena baru sadar gara2 dia semua  
teman yang setia meninggalkannya sendirian.

1 tahun kemudian

kakuzu terus mengais rezeki dengan menjadi  
pemulung di desa konoha,dia sadar ternyata  
teman2 nya mencari uang dengan susah  
payah,padahal dia sendiri gak pernah kerja.  
"terima kasih teman2,berkat kalian aku tau artinya  
bersusah payah,," ucap kakuzu sambil menangis

di restoran milik sasuke,di desa otogakure

"baiklah teman2 karena kalian telah berusaha  
keras disini,aku akan menaikan jabatan kalian  
menjadi manager di setiap restoran yang  
kupunya" kata sasuke penuh semangat.  
"hoorreee,naik jabatan..." ucap  
pein,tobi,itachi,dan hidan yang merupakan  
mantan anggota akatsuki itu.  
"baiklah untuk kali ini,kita makan2 dan gratis  
disini" jawab sasuke senang,dia gak menyangka  
karena mereka bisnisnya sangat sukses..

"terima kasih sasuke,kau pemilik restoran terbaik"  
ucap hidan,pein,dan tobi  
"terima kasih adikku,berkat kau kami bisa  
menyambung hidup kami lagi " ucap itachi  
"sama2 kak,berkat kalian aku bisa sukses" jawab  
sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Tamat

gimana?  
abal banget nya?  
minta review nya ya... ^^


End file.
